


The Truth Beneath the Rose

by Extremisis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Also on AFF, Anal Sex, BDSM, Because Loki can read minds, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Crossover, D/D/s, Dom Loki, Dom Thranduil, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Loki, Dominant Thranduil, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femsub, Flogging, Gratuitous Smut, Gratuitous use of quotes from the movies, Heavy BDSM, Implied Consent, Loki Does What He Wants, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Not for the faint of heart, One Shot, Oneshot, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Sub OFC, Submissive OFC, Threesome, Threesome - D/D/s, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Loki, Top Thranduil, Warning: Loki, Whipping, dom!thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extremisis/pseuds/Extremisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merilil is Thranduil’s chief of staff & has harboured fantasies of being dominated by her King for many years. When the King of Asgard comes to visit, Thranduil calls upon her to attend to him during their talks. Merilil's mind begins to wander, imagining all the things these two powerful Kings could do to a helpless little elleth like her. It’s just a harmless fantasy, really. But then, how could she be expected to know Loki has the ability to see into her thoughts?</p><p>Warning: This fic contains heavy BDSM & is therefore not recommended for the faint of heart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Beneath the Rose

**Author's Note:**

> The name 'Merilil' is derived from the Sindarin word for 'rose', hence the title.

Merilil stood in the middle of the throne room, looking up at Thranduil as he addressed her from his lofty position, his gaze fixed imperiously upon her. His deep, superior voice, commanding her as the head of his palace staff to organise the necessary preparations for the visit of the new King of Asgard was almost sensual to her ears. Being ordered around by her King always gave her a bit of a thrill, leading her to daydreams of all the things he could make her do, or perhaps of what he might do to her if she displeased him. She always returned from their meetings in a state of arousal, often pleasuring herself in secret to her thoughts of him. Of course, she knew it was highly inappropriate to think of him in such ways, but he would never know of her hidden lusts.

“One more thing, Merilil.”His tone was especially stern. With great effort, she forced a thought of him ordering her to ascend the stone steps to the throne & bend over his lap from her mind, paying close attention. “You will attend me during my talks with King Loki tonight. I am aware that the job normally falls to Galion, but he is of late more often drunk than sober. Loki is hard to please & most unforgiving of mistakes. I will not risk to suffer any embarrassment. Understood?”

“ _Nai, Aran vuin_.” She replied, hoping she didn’t sound too eager. The idea of being at Thranduil’s beck  & call for the entire evening delighted her.

“Good. Now leave me.” Bowing slightly, she obeyed.

* * *

Merilil hurried down the hallway towards Thranduil’s private suites, carrying a silver tray bearing a bottle of the King’s favourite Dorwinion vintage & two glasses of the finest crystal. She was surprised to see that Tauriel had been posted to guard the doors & was clad in full ceremonial armour. It was not the sort of task usually assigned to a captain of the guard. “What are you doing here?” she asked her friend curiously.

The redhead rolled her eyes. “Our King insisted upon it. The armour as well. You know what he’s like when it comes to making an impression.”

Merilil smiled to herself. “I do indeed.” she replied. Thranduil’s constant assertion of his power was one of the many things about him that turned her on.

Tauriel moved to open the doors for her, then stopped. “Go carefully, my lady. Something about this Asgardian King… He scares me a little. Even more so than our own.” 

Merilil nodded her thanks as the captain pushed the doors apart. She almost made the mistake of freezing as she entered, taking in the sight of the two Kings seated either side of a low table in the centre of the room. 

Where Thranduil’s hair was long & pale, Loki’s was raven black, swept back from his handsome features to settle upon his shoulders. Her own King's long silver robes were elegant & softly flowing, where as the Asgardian favoured close-fitting clothes of black leather & jade green, accented with gold. The Elvenking wore a shimmering circlet inlaid with diamonds & his fingers glimmered with gems, whilst his counterpart opted to remain unadorned. So different & yet both equally pleasing to the eye. 

The only thing they seemed to share in common were the blue eyes that watched her cooly as she set the tray down upon the table. Merilil bowed & then poured the wine, handing a glass to Loki first, as befit an honoured guest, then to Thranduil. She bowed again & made to retreat to a respectful distance, when Loki began to speak. “Really, Thranduil? Do your servants not respect you enough to kneel before you?” 

She stopped in her tracks, hardly daring to breathe. The King did not like to have his authority challenged, no matter who is was by. Tension hung heavily in the room. Barely a heartbeat must have passed & yet it felt like an eternity before Thranduil responded, his tone firm & measured. “Of course my servants kneel in my presence, Loki. Lady Merilil happens to be my chief of staff. For those of noble blood, I usually find bowing to suffice.” Her King looked towards her pointedly. “Nonetheless, for tonight…” he snapped his fingers down towards the floor.

Merilil did not need to be told twice. It was almost too good to have him treat her like this. Her pussy tingled with desire as she sank to her knees. She tried to keep her face impassive, looking down at the ground contritely before chancing to steal at glance upwards. Loki stared down at her, his mouth twitching with a faintly sadistic smile & Thranduil… Was that a smirk? Was he enjoying humiliating her like this? She hoped that the answer was yes. Loki clearly was. Her mind began to race with fantasies of what the two of them could do to her if they wished. Thranduil, so strong & powerful & Loki… she had heard he was a god. She would be completely helpless, a mere toy for them to use.

“Much better.” Loki said cruelly. “The wench clearly knows her place.” He looked at her curiously for a second, his eyes flickering with amusement. He turned to Thranduil. “I would speak with you alone, my friend.”

“Very well.” the Elvenking replied. “Merilil, leave.” She did as she was told, disappointed to be sent from their presence so soon. She nodded to Tauriel as she left, hurrying back to her room. Closing the door firmly behind her, she kicked off her shoes & lay back against the pillows of her bed. Her hand slipped beneath her skirts & inside her soaked underwear, thinking about the encounter in the King’s sitting room.

Before she could find satisfaction, an unwelcome knock came at her door. “Just a minute!” she shouted in annoyance, hurrying to find her shoes & rinse her hands in the basin. She opened to door in a huff to find Tauriel. “What is it?” she asked grouchily, hoping whatever it was would be brief.

“The King wishes to see you. And I wouldn’t take that tone with him, if I were you!” Tauriel laughed.

Merilil nodded & set off in the direction of Thranduil’s chambers, noticing that Tauriel did not accompany her. Loki must have retired for the evening if Tauriel had been dismissed. Perhaps the King wanted to discuss what had been said after she had left. It was not unusual for her to keep counsel with him from time to time, although she seldom disagreed with him. The way he looked at her when she did sent shivers down her spine. It had been what had first spawned fantasies of him taking her in hand in the first place.

She knocked uncertainly on the unguarded doors. “Enter.” a deep voice commanded her. Merilil stepped into the room to find the two Kings stood either side of the door, cold stares fixed upon her.The wine & glasses stood empty upon the table. Remembering the exchange earlier, she immediately went to take a knee. Thranduil held up a hand to stop her. “Strip.” he commanded, his icy gaze boring into her.

Merilil thought she had heard incorrectly. “Excuse me, my King?” she whispered.

“Are you deaf girl, or merely insolent?” Loki asked dangerously. “Your King gave you an order.”

Disbelievingly, she began to remove her clothing, her face reddening as she bared herself to them. Was this really happening, or had she fallen into some dream as she lay upon her bed? She stood before them in her panties, now even damper than they had been earlier. “Those too, Merilil.” Thranduil’s voice was cold, his expression unreadable as she stepped out of them. She reached to cover herself with her hands, but Loki stepped behind her, pulling her arms behind her back.

Thranduil had been surprised by what Loki had revealed about Merilil once they were alone together. He knew of Loki’s telepathic abilities, taking care to safeguard himself against them. He had not seen the need to warn his staff, thinking that Loki would care little for the thoughts of those he deemed beneath him & would find little of interest should he deign to look. But what he claimed to have seen in the elleth’s head was too delicious a possibility not to explore. 

Merilil, always so wonderfully subservient… The few times she did dare disagree with him, he had taken as an affront, growing hard as he thought up creative ways to punish her. The idea that she might actually want him to was too perfect. If it were true, of course. Loki had always been one for mischief. He had to know for certain. He reached between her thighs, stroking his fingers over her wetness, catching the gasp she tried so desperately to conceal. He drew back his hand, holding it out for Loki to inspect. “It is as you said.” he smirked, wiping her essence on his robe.

Loki looked offended. “Did you doubt me?”

“Given your reputation.”

“Fair point.” Merilil could feel Loki’s breath against her ear as he spoke, his grip on her wrists like iron. She tried desperately to work out why they were doing this to her, mortified that they now realised how much she was enjoying it, despite of her attempts to retain her composure.

Thranduil looked down at her. “I had no idea I had such _filth_ in my employ.” he said with distain. “What do you have to say for yourself, Merilil?”

“My King, please. I have no idea why you are doing this.” she said, confused.

“Oh… don’t you like it?” Loki hissed in her ear. “What I saw in your mind earlier suggested otherwise.” He tightened his grip on her wrists.

“What?!” _Shit! That was impossible, surely?_ “How could you-”

“I am a god, you dull creature. I can see into a mind as simple as yours any time I wish. Perhaps I should tell your King what you were doing when he sent for you?”

“No, please!” She wriggled against him.

Thranduil smirked. “I think I can guess.” He moved in close to her, so that she had to crane her neck to look up at him. “I am your King, Merilil. Do you really think it is appropriate for you to think about your King in such vulgar ways, never mind the King of Asgard as well?”

“No, Your Majesty.” she whispered, ashamed of herself.

“Quite right. So then, I’m sure you know I am going to have to punish you for your behaviour?”

“Yes, King Thranduil.” Merilil nodded sadly. Surely she would be banished for this, or worse?

“And since I am not the only one effected, I think it only fitting that my guest should contribute to your correction as well.”

Loki waved a hand & for a moment the space in the room seemed to distort. The discarded glassware vanished & upon one of the end tables was now arrayed a selection of whips, straps & crops. “You enjoy the fantasy so much, my sweet?” he purred. “Let us see how much you enjoy the reality.” A shudder of anticipation ran through her as he marched her over to the low table. “Up.” he commanded, releasing her arms.

Merilil obeyed him eagerly. If this was to be her punishment, she was more than willing to face it. Now on her hands & knees upon the table, she found herself completely unable to move. _Was this Loki’s magic?_ Nervous adrenaline filled her veins. She truly was helpless now. Loki pumped his fingers into her a couple of times, his touch as cold as ice. She moaned with delight as he hit her g-spot. “Dirty little bitch, aren’t you?” He withdrew from her, pinching her swollen clit viciously, making her squeal.

The sudden impact of a strap across her backside forced the air from her lungs. “King Loki asked you a question, Merilil. I suggest you answer it.” Thranduil ordered, hitting her again. 

“Yes, my King!” she gasped, the hot sensation spreading to her crotch. From the corner of her eye, she saw Loki move towards the table of implements. 

“Do you know why you are being punished?” Another hard swat followed his question.

“Because I had inappropriate thoughts about my King & his guest.”

“Yes, Merilil.” The strap crashed into her again. “You. Are. Disgusting. Trouble.” He whipped her between every word, increasing his intensity with each strike, turning her gasps to yelps.

Loki returned to them, holding a strap similar to the one Thranduil was using to chastise her, although it was thinner, more cruel looking. He trailed it over her exposed womanhood. Merilil sighed with pleasure at the gentle caress, even though she knew better than to expect it to last long. The bite of pain as he struck there was harsher than she expected. She screamed his name, the burning afterglow of the impact oddly pleasurable as blood rushed to her stricken clit. “It’s _King_ Loki to you, slut.” He struck her again. “Understood?”

“ _Ae!_ Yes, King Loki!” She hissed through gritted teeth.

“Good girl.” He gave her one more for emphasis, pulling a scream from her. “Oh, I like this!” he grinned. “She screams so beautifully, does she not, Thranduil?”

“I do believe she does. Perhaps we should hear a few more?” He brought the strap down with what felt like all of his strength across her cheeks. Merilil barely had time to cry out before Loki added a strike of his own. The two of them beat her mercilessly, sometimes allowing their straps to fall between her legs, until her screams became sobs, her arse & pussy feeling as though there were aflame.

“Oh, do be quiet, you mewling quim!” Loki snapped, swatting her once more between her legs in displeasure.

“I’m sorry, King Loki!” Merilil squealed.

“Hmm…” Thranduil sighed. “I can think of a way to keep you quiet, Merilil.” To her relief, he put his strap down. He removed his robe, revealing the upper half of his gorgeously toned body. She stared hungrily at him as he moved in front of her & unfastened his trousers. The breath caught in her throat, seeing the size of him. He grabbed hold of her by the hair, pulling her head up. She opened her mouth for him eagerly, wanting desperately to please her King. She sucked him firmly, running her tongue over his swollen tip, until he moaned & pushed himself down her throat. Merilil gagged & fought to bring her breathing under control. She would not disappoint him.

Half a second later, she screamed around him in pleasure, feeling Loki bury himself fully in her throbbing pussy. He felt huge as well, stretching her enough to hurt a little. “Fuck!” Thranduil shouted, the sensation travelling along his cock. He looked at Loki. “You must make her do that again.”

Loki returned a wicked grin from the far end of the table. “Oh, you can count on it!” He gripped her hips, his fingers sure to leave bruises, pounding into her with the strength of a god. Merilil moaned deliriously, enjoying the slight tinge of pain the came with each thrust, both from his size & the impact of his balls against her sore clit. She still couldn’t believe this was real, these two beautiful Kings using her for their pleasure & her, powerless to resist them. 

Loki smacked her injured backside hard, making her scream in surprise. Thranduil swore again, his motions becoming faster, surely nearing his completion. “It seems our dirty little whore is enjoying her punishment too much.” Loki hissed, sounding close to the edge himself. Merilil could emphasise, feeling her own orgasm approaching. “Fucking little slut!” He slapped her again, with enough strength to knock her off the table, were he not holding her magically in place. 

Her shriek of anguish was too much for Thranduil, his seed spurting down her raw throat, his taste deliciously salty as he withdrew from her. Her moans suddenly seemed to fill the room, now that she had regained the use of her mouth. “Tell me when you are about to come, whore.” Loki ordered her, his breathing laboured.

“Oh, fuck!” she swore. “Oh, King Loki! Now!” Quick as a flash, he pulled out of her, finishing across her back. Merilil howled with disappointment.

Loki hit her again in response. “Did you really think I would let a piece of filth like you come so easily, darling?”

“No, King Loki.” she said resentfully.

Thranduil caught her tone. “Did you forget that this is supposed to be a punishment, Merilil?”

“Apologies, my King.” she whispered contritely.

“Clearly, we have not been strict enough.” the Elvenking sighed.

“I concur.” Loki added. Merilil’s world span, her body moved by unseen forces. _Loki_. She realised, suddenly finding herself strung by her wrists from the ceiling, feet barely touching the ground, her legs apart. She instinctively went to slide them together, but found herself kicking air instead. Confused, she looked down to find he had set her upon two stone blocks, separated so as to ensure she would need to keep her legs spread for them, unless she wanted to end up dangling by her wrists. Able to see him for the first time since he had moved behind her, she noticed Loki had shed his tunic, leaving only his tight leather trousers. His body was lean  & muscular, delightful to look upon.

Thranduil admired Loki’s handiwork appreciatively. “Perfection.” he purred, running his fingers sensually across her breast. She whimpered in delight as he lent down to firmly bite the soft peak of her nipple. “Do you like that, Merilil?”

“Oh yes, my King!” she sighed, his fingers moving to twist her other nipple. “Oh, King Thranduil!” She longed to throw her arms around him, wanting him inside of her so badly she couldn’t stand it, but she could do nothing in her bonds.

“You really are a bad little elleth, to enjoy being punished so much.” He moved over to the table, staring down at the collection of instruments for a while before selecting a slim crop. He stroked the tip over one of her erect points. “Let us see how much you enjoy this.” Merilil swore as the crop collided stingingly with the sensitive bud. “Watch your language, slut.” he warned her, striking the second nipple.

“I’m sorry, my King!” she squealed.

“You will be.” Loki appeared next to him, holding a long multi-stranded flogger. “I guarantee it.” He swung it across her chest, catching her in what felt like a hundred different places at once. Merilil yelped, red lines blossoming across her pale skin. He traced the brightest one with a fingertip. “Beautiful.” he purred. “But I think we can do so much better.” The next strike came upon her already tender backside, whilst Thranduil brought his crop up sharply between her legs. Merilil screamed, white heat radiating from her stricken flesh.

Before the sound had finished leaving her lips, the crop found her arse, Loki choosing to aim for her back instead. The flogger struck her dripping sex next, the shock enough to make her slam her legs shut. She fell from the raised stones underneath her, agony in her wrists & shoulders, her legs kicking uselessly beneath her. With a sigh, Loki waved his hand & set her back on her feet. Merilil exhaled in relief, glad of his rescue. “That was a consequence of your disobedience, little one.” he told her icily. “From now on, you will be a good little girl & keep your legs open for us, won’t you?”

“I will obey, King Loki.” she could not hide the tremble in her voice as she replied.

“Good.” He tested her obedience immediately, each cruel strand of the whip striking her distressed pussy. Merilil whimpered pathetically, her hands gripping the chains that held her place.

“ _Very_ good.” Thranduil added, the tip of the crop smacking her stinging clit. She screamed again, her knuckles turning white against the chains, fighting her instinct to close her legs against their torment. He hit again, this time hard across both of her nipples, whilst Loki swiped her buttocks again, pulling more cries from her.

They rained down lashes upon her breasts, arse & back, each one excruciating, but none so bad as the strikes that found her sensitive sex, the two of them unmoved by her shrieks of pain. Merilil did not know how much more she could take. She wanted to plead with them to stop, but she would not allow herself that luxury. She knew this was a punishment & that it was not for her to say when it should end, no matter how much it hurt.

Loki shot Thranduil a warning look. He had seen in her thoughts that Merilil was close to her limit, although she had more sense than to say anything. Thranduil nodded his acknowledgement, the two of them whipping her a few more times each, including a finishing strike to her searing clit, before setting their implements down.

Merilil’s breasts were a mess of crimson welts. She did not even want to know what state the rest of her was in. She stood trembling on the two small platforms, her flesh burning from their ministrations.

Thranduil moved in close to her, wrapping his arms around her to gently knead her throbbing bottom. “You took that well, Merilil.” he purred. “Good girl.” Merilil could not help but beam with pride. Praise from her King was a rare treat indeed.

A tear of relief slid from her eye, realising her punishment was over. Loki leaned in & licked it from her cheek. “Delicious.” he murmured. He stared longingly at the stripes they had left upon her backside, his eyes meeting Thranduil’s. “I’d very much like to fuck that naughty little arse of hers.”

“As you will.” the Elvenking shrugged. He released Merilil just long enough to unbutton his trousers, before lifting her up onto his erection. She squealed in delight as he filled her, although the sensation was a little uncomfortable. Loki’s use had accustomed her somewhat to the feel of a large cock, but evidently not fully. She wrapped her legs around him, bucking her hips, desperate for friction all the same, but he held her firmly in place.

Merilil felt Loki’s fingers trace her other entrance & the spread of something moist & viscous, before he brought his head to her, rubbing against the small opening insistently. “Ready, little fuck-toy?” he asked her.

“Yes, King Loki.” She gritted her teeth. Loki pushed into her, slowly but firmly, the motion smooth & fluid. He groaned as he became fully sheathed inside of her. Merilil whimpered, feeling him stretch her painfully. Both holes felt impossibly full as they began to fuck her. 

Loki pulled her head roughly back by the roots of her hair. “How does that feel, you little whore?” he hissed in her ear.

“Good!” she gasped. “But I fear my Kings are too big for me like this.”

“You will get used to it.” Thranduil answered coldly, slamming into her, his pubic bone grinding against her tender clit, making her yelp in shock. Loki took that as a cue to increase his pace as well. She felt herself gradually begin to relax, finding it easier to take the pair of them with each new thrust into her defenceless body. 

Being so cruelly taken by the two of them was thrilling to her & it wasn’t long before wanton cries & moans began to escape her lips, loving the feeling of being their helpless plaything. Thranduil dug his nails into the raw flesh of her backside as he held her, Loki biting sharply at her neck, fingers reaching around to squeeze at her sore nipples. The myriad of different sensations became too much. 

Merilil’s climax overwhelmed her, the heat from her pussy seeming to spread throughout her entire body. She gasped & twitched in their grasp, but the two of them were unyielding, forcing a another wave of pleasure from her before the first had subsided. “Do you like coming with two big cocks inside you, whore?” Loki questioned.

“Yes!” she screamed, another orgasm tearing through her. “Yes, my Kings, yes!”

Thranduil laughed darkly. “Let us see if you still feel that way after we are done with you.”

“Please do, my King!” she sighed euphorically, her body trembling once again in his arms. After that, they held nothing back, fucking her with all of their strength. Soon all Merilil could do was gasp as they ripped climax after climax from her exhausted body. She began to ache from their use, sure that she would be unable to walk for a week after they finished with her.

“Had enough yet, my sweet?” Loki purred.

“If it please my Kings.” she said weakly, not wanting to displease them.

“Good girl.” She felt the odd sensation of wetness filling her overstretched back passage. “Very fucking good!” he groaned, his thrusts finally slowing until he pulled out, leaving her feeling strangely empty.

Thranduil wrung one last orgasm from her, the repeated contraction of her muscles now almost as painful as it was pleasurable, then he too spent himself inside of her, shouting her name as he came. He stilled himself, looking into her eyes almost reverently for a moment, before lifting her gently up & off of him.

He made to set her on her feet, but Merilil’s knees buckled beneath her. He caught her in his arms before she fell from the stones again, looking over to Loki. The Asgardian waved them & the chains away unconcernedly, freeing her from her bonds, his tunic magically appearing back on his body. With a grin, he took his leave of them.

Thranduil laid her carefully on the bed, removing the remainder of his clothing before joining her. Merilil’s body shook from exertion as he gathered her into his arms. He whispered her name & kissed her hair softly as her head rested upon his shoulder, bringing a blissful smile to her lips. Her King was everything she had ever dreamed of & more.

* * *

 

**Epilogue.**

 

Thranduil sat draped across his throne, one hand holding a glass of wine. The other lazily stroked his member through his leggings as he looked down at Merilil on her knees in the middle of the room, happily giving Loki a parting gift from him. The King of Asgard’s cock strained her throat against the simple gold collar he had placed around her neck.

Loki had half-jokingly asked if he could keep her for his own, but that was out of the question. He had told his friend he was free to visit as often as he liked though. He got the impression they would be seeing a lot more of the Asgardian in future.

He could not thank Loki enough for unveiling Merilil’s hidden desires. To think that they had wasted so many years. He had never felt more glad of his immortality.

**Author's Note:**

> Nai, Aran vuin = Yes my King.
> 
> Ae! = Ouch.


End file.
